edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dear Ed
"Dear Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy spots a chance to make money after Plank and Jonny split up. Plot When Double D's metal detector fails to turn up any buried nickels and Ed's digging technique leaves the local street lamps six feet under it looks like just a typical downer of a day for Eddy so when he learns that Jonny and Plank have had a massive tiff and have actually split up, the opportunity to cash in on someone else's misery is just too strong to resist - before you know it "Ed's Friend Store" is open for business. The friends in question are actually a selection of household appliances and everyday objects on which the Eds have painted eyes and the hapless Jonny is duly rounded up and paired off with various unlikely companions, most of whom reveal a surprisingly sadistic streak! Jonny - much to Eddy's distress - is not paying up until he gets his ideal pal - obviously a gentler touch is needed and what better way to meet your other half than at a party? The trouble is that poor Jonny's brain is overloaded by the choice on offer and with Ed and Double D too busy with their own dance partners, Eddy is helpless to stop the other kids from gatecrashing the party and can only watch as Jonny finally finds the friend he always wanted - Plank. Naturally, Eddy doesn't make any money out of this but for once he doesn't seem to mind because actually he's quite enjoying himself. Quotes *'Ed': with alarm at Edd kneeling on the lawn "Double D's legs are gone!" ---- *'Ed': his head jammed halfway down Edd's throat "Are you going to finish that cupcake, Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': "Did you see the sparkle in Jonny's eyes? Stop me boys, I'm getting frilly!" ---- *'Eddy': "What's Jonny see in this stuff anyway?" Edd: "Well, Eddy, Jonny's need to communicate with an inanimate object is quite normal, sometimes steaming from a lack of self-confidence or social fobias'Eddy': "What is he?" Ed: "Jonny's here. Do I get that cookie now?" Eddy: "Jonny boy, you look like you need a new friend. At Ed's friend store your new friend is carefully chosen by our master matchmaker, Buddy Double D. One lousy quarter and we'll setcha up with your ideal pal."Jonny: "I think I'll pay... after I'm happy with my ideal pal." Eddy: "What's with that?" Edd: "Jonny, after an extencing swinning process I've found your perfect match. Bob, Jonny. Jonny, Bob." Jonny: "Whoops, forgot the other eye." Jonny: "Hello, Bob. I like the shape o' your head too." Eddy: "Well, what do you know? You're happy, I'm happy. Cough up the dough." Edd: "Eddy! Jonny shouldn't rush into a new relationship, they need to get better aquanted. This way, please" Eddy: "Come on, I'm tryin' to run a business here. Work with me!." Ed: "Eddy is my ideal pal - soft and cuddly like mashed potatoes…" ---- *'Edd: "'Excuse me, Eddy. This is my song." goes into stunned silence for a moment Eddy: "If you can't beat 'em - show off!" ---- *'Edd': "Dancing with a vase. Boy have I reached an all-time low." ---- *'Ed': "Oh, now what did I-" at a picture of him as a baby "Aawwwww, look." Eddy: "Ed!" ---- *'Jonny': "Boy, Ed. Am I happy to see you. Wanna make a sand castle?" Ed: "Sit down and say, 'Hello, Jonny.'" Jonny: "Hello?" Ed: "Ask him how... he is." Jonny: "Huh?" Ed: "Um, wait." Edd: "'How are you', 'How are you'" Ed: "I'm fine. Well, okay, a little hungry." Ed: "Um, feeling alone?" Jonny: "Alone?" Ed: "No one to... have... one si, sited conver... ver... sations with?" Jonny: "You red me like a map, Ed. Am I that obvious?" Ed: "Um, excuse me, Jonny: Meet a new friend... at Ed's friend store. Ed, take Jonny there. Oh, yeah." Jonny: "Friend store?" ---- *'Eddy': "Kevin, no! No!" Kevin: through Eddy's records "What is this stuff? Ha! This is so lame!" record to the floor, shattering it Eddy:' '"MY RECORDS!" ---- *'Ed': "Not to mention a duck." Edd and Eddy: "Huh?" Ed: "What?" Edd: "Hmm?" Ed: "Who?" Eddy: "Huh?" Ed: "Hmm?" Edd: "Ed?" Ed: "Why?" Trivia *When the scene cuts to Jonny and Plank you can see both Jonny and Plank move toward each other. *Jonny seemed to be calm in this episode, but in the episode "All Eds Are Off" he was going hyper without anyone to talk to. Maybe it's because of the current hatred. *After Jonny is 'attacked' by Salty and claims that it's mad, he says "Oh my" but his lips don't move. *When Jonny and Bob were playing ping-pong, Bob seemed to be saying some bad things at Jonny, proved by Jonny's replies such as "My head's not that big" or "My momma what?" *While Ed looks at his baby picture, he says "Oh, now what did I… Aw look.", but his mouth doesn't move. *When Ed shouts "I CAN'T SEE! TOO MUCH SMOKE!", his mouth doesn't move. *When Rolf throws Eddy to the ceiling, Eddy breaks the disco mirror ball. But in the next scene, Ed is carrying the disco mirror ball. *When Edd was complaining about the loud music, his bow tie was on his neck, but in the next shot, it was gone. Then it was back in the next shot of him. *Ed has a poster on his door with the words 'Gore Fest' on it. It is unclear if it was intentional to have it clearly visible when they open the door to check on Jonny after they heard loud, violent noises, which was supposedly Salty Sam attacking Jonny. *The tie that Eddy wears when at the friend store was seen previously in the episode "Know it All Ed," when it was worn by Ed. *The music playing in Eddy's room was the same music that was playing in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed." *It is revealed that Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Jimmy are good dancers at the end of the episode. Video This clip was provided by Daath9 on youtube. 5t0_zPf7vX4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2